Paralyzed
by sketched
Summary: A KibaShino oneshot songfic. Prequel to Freckles...set on the day Kiba and Shino begin dating. Kiba's been paralyzed at the night club by Shino's eyes. Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto…if I did it would NOT be rated TV14…..it'd be more like... rated SYFS for SMEXY-YAOI-FLUFFY-STAEMYNESS

A/N: This is a oneshot KibaShino songfic…meaning yaoi…you have been warned…also, just so you won't be confused, the section of the fic corresponds with the section of the lyrics ABOVE it so it goes: **lyrics**(1) _fic section_(1) **lyrics**(2) _fic section_(2) **lyrics**(3) …and so on

This fic is a sort of prequel to my other KibaShino fic "Freckles". (find it in my profile and READ it! ) It's at a dance club on the day Kiba and Shino began dating.

Title: Paralyzed

Song: "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

Rating: **T**

POV: Kiba…cuz I could see him singing this song to Shino… _italics_ is Kiba thinking and "quotes" is Kiba speaking…**bold** is the song lyrics

* * *

♫♪**PARALYZED** ♪♫

♥

**I hold on so nervously**

**To me and my drink**

**I wish it was cooling me**

**But so far, has not been good**

**It's been shitty**

_God… I come to a club to hang with my friends and none_

_of them are here…this sucks._ Feeling particularly pissed off I looked

down at my drink (I still hadn't figured out what it was…I just asked

for a drink and didn't bother to tell the bar guy what drink I wanted) and scowled.

Something inside me told me to turn around and as I did so I saw him.

**And I feel awkward, as I should**

**This club has got to be**

**The most pretentious thing**

**Since I thought you and me**

**Well I am imagining**

**A dark lit place**

**Or your place or my place**

Across the small and nearly empty dance floor was Shino. If I wouldn't have known any

better I wouldn't have recognized him. He was leaning against the far wall, his arms

crossed over his chest. Instead of his usual high collared jacket and long white cargo

shorts he was sporting a solid black tank top (which showed off his toned chest

and soft (but noticeable) six pack very well) and a pair of baggy cargo pants that covered much of his bright red

Chuck Taylor converse shoes. I felt my face heat up as

I admired him.

_Good thing this place is dark…_

**Well I'm not paralyzed**

**But, I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

He was standing still…in a dance club…It didn't look like he even had a

drink with him. He was just standing there. I wanted to go talk to him but something

kept me from it.

**If your body matches**

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

I then noticed, for the first time in my life, the color of Shino's eyes.

He had always worn his glasses and I'd never gotten a good look at them… but now,

when there were no glasses in sight, I saw his eyes very clearly in the dim light

of the club. Shino's eyes were a bright, mystic, almost threatening shade of blue.

_Whoa…that's freaky…He has black hair and light blue eyes…and they're…_

I found the sudden uncontrollable urge to run my fingers over Shino's chest and look directly into those eyes.

…_they're beautiful…_

I fidgeted in my seat and clung to the rim of the barstool just to keep myself

from jumping up and attacking him.

_What the hell is wrong with me!? I gotta sit still or I'll make a fool of myself!_

**I hold out for one more drink**

**Before I think**

**I'm looking too desperately**

**But so far has not been fun**

**I should just stay home**

**If one thing really means one**

I sucked up my urges and gulped down my drink. It was a strawberry daiquiri. What a girly drink.

I ordered another and tried to figure a way to talk to Shino without slamming

into his face and making out with him. I suddenly began to regret coming to the club.

I had suppressed my secret feelings for Shino all this time without much trouble…

but now that I had looked into those eyes I wanted to simply shout my love for him.

**This club will hopefully**

**Be closed in three weeks**

**That would be cool with me**

**Well I'm still imagining**

**A dark lit place**

**Or your place or my place**

It was so hard…just sitting there, trying to keep myself in my seat.

_They really need to close this place down…it'd give me a good reason_

_to never show my face here again._

I chugged down my second daiquiri. The longing for him was suddenly overwhelming

and I stood up to find him.

**Well I'm not paralyzed**

**But, I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

I made my way towards him. He was still leaning against the wall but

was now looking off at something I didn't care to take note of.

_How could he be so still with such a heavy bass line thumping at our feet? _

_The music is blasting…_

I wanted to pull him onto the dance floor and get close enough to him

so I could feel his chest move against mine.

**If your body matches**

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

Then he looked at me.

…_those eyes…those gorgeously insane eyes…_

I wanted to stare into those eyes forever. When he saw it

was me coming towards him he grew stiff.

"Oh…Kiba? I didn't know you were here…" He said to me

in his warm, quiet voice. I saw his face turn red.

_Why would he blush in front of me?_

"Hi Shino! Nice get up! What's with the clothes?" I tried to act normal.

"What," He smiled a beautiful smile, "you think I LIKE wearing that

coat all year round? I wear it cuz it's what my dad wants of me."

My need to touch him…be in contact with him overflowed inside me and

I decided to take a HUGE risk on my part.

"Shino," I started quietly. I ran my hand lightly over his cheek and saw him tense up.

I leaned closer to him and laid my free hand at his hip, forcing him to uncross his arms and put them half around me.

Deciding to finish my sentence I put my lips just on his ear so I wouldn't have to say it loudly. "I love you" I whispered.

**We'll I'm not paralyzed**

**But, I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches**

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

I watched Shino's brilliant blue eyes light up even brighter and his response

was much, MUCH better than I ever could've hoped. He wrapped his arms around my neck and roughly liplocked with me.

It was a tentative and very chaste kiss filled with our own need for one-another, but it was a perfect kiss.

He broke the kiss and leaned over to my own ear and bit at it before saying in his deep, mellow voice, "I love you too"

**Not paralyzed**

**But, I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches**

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

I slipped my hands under his tank top and ran them up and down his chest.

I could feel every movement of his muscles and every beat of his heart. He laughed (apparently I hit a ticklish spot) and kissed me again.

This time it was deeper and filled with passion, and we didn't break until we heard the club owner yell at us a third time.

"HEY!! Break it up you two! Club's closing! Get out of here!"

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door,

running towards his apartment.

I couldn't be happier.

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

* * *

**FINITO!! **REVIEWS PLZKTHX!! 333**  
**


End file.
